Ninja Rangers
"Ninja Ranger power now!" The Ninja Ranger powers were given to the Rangers by Ninjor when they were looking for new powers after their old ones were destroyed by Rito when he destroyed their zords. He helped them find their inner ninja spirits which allowed them to transform into a ninja mode. In this ninja mode they could fight the Tenga Warriors, but these powers weren't strong enough for them to fight Zedd and Rita's monsters. They also could not pilot their zords in this form. For access to all their stronger abilities they would have to morph into Power Rangers. The power was rendered obsolete when Master Vile fed the Tengas a power enhancing seed, which forced the Rangers to use their new Metallic Armor instead. Both were lost with the destruction of the Ninja Power Coins. Ninja Rangers Ninja Powers When in their ninja mode they possessed all kinds of magical trickery in this form. Replacement= When a ranger is about to be hit by an attack they replace themselves with their ninja uniform allowing them to escape the attack. It was first used by Tommy in the battle against the Tenga Warriors in Ninja Quest. It has also been used by Adam in Final Face-Off. Image:Replacement_Tommy.jpg|Tommy Replacing Himself With His Uniform Image:Replacement_Adam.jpg|Adam Replacing Himself With His Uniform |-| Flash Step= This allows the rangers to move extremely quickly and avoid attacks by their enemies. It was first used by Kimberly in the battle against the Tenga Warriors in Ninja Quest. This also gives them the ability to leap to great heights quickly as seen by Rocky in Wizard for a Day. It has also been used by Rocky in Final Face-Off and Adam in A Different Shade of Pink. Same power is used by Ninjor in Ninja Quest. Image:Super_Speed_Kim.jpg|Kim using super speed |-| Burrowing= The rangers appear to disappear when actually they are underground. They then can surprise the enemy by attacking from underground. It was first used by Billy and Adam against Tenga Warriors in Stop The Hate Master where they disappear underground then reach their hands through the ground and defeat them by flipping them by their legs. Also used by Aisha in A Ranger Catastrophe. Image:Underground_Aisha.jpg|Aisha Going Underground Image:Underground_Billy.jpg|Billy Attacking From Underground |-| Merging= This was first used by Rocky to merge with a tree. He then attacked the Tenga Warriors from inside the tree when they inspected the tree to figure out where he went in A Ranger Catastrophe. Image:Merging_Rocky.jpg|Rocky Merging With A Tree Image:Merging_Rocky_Attack.jpg|Rocky Attacking From Within The Tree |-| Energy Projection= It was first used in a combination attack by Tommy and Kimberly where they release energy (of their respective color) from their hands to defeat the Tenga Warriors in Stop The Hate Master. Adam uses a solo version against the Tenga Warriors in A Ranger Catastrophe. Image:Laser_Power_Double.jpg|Tommy And Kim Firing Their Laser Power Image:Laser_Power_Double_Tenga.jpg|The Laser Power Hitting The Tengas Image:Laser_Power_Adam.jpg|Adam's Laser Power Image:Laser_Power_Adam_Tenga.jpg|Adam's Laser Hitting Tengas |-| Cloning= This was first used by Adam where he cloned himself to fight multiple Tenga Warriors in Changing Of The Zords. Image:Cloning_Adam.jpg|Adam And His Clone |-| Smokescreen= It was first used by Aisha where she created a smokescreen as a distraction against the Tenga Warriors so that she could attack them from behind in Changing Of The Zords. Image:Smokescreen_Aisha.jpg|Aisha Using A Smokescreen |-| Giant Mode= While fighting against Tenga Warriors Adam increases his size to almost zord height to where the Tenga Warriors can fit into the palm of his hand and can defeat them by just throwing them in Changing Of The Zords. Image:Giant_Mode_Adam.jpg|Adam's Giant Mode |-| Mind Control= This allows the rangers to control the actions their enemy does. It was first used by Aisha as she made the Tenga Warriors dance in a battle in Changing Of The Zords. Image:Mind_Control_Aisha.jpg|Aisha Using Mind Control On The Tengas